


Next Time

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “It’s his cheekbones!” He isn’t wailing. No matter how hard Morgana laughs.





	Next Time

He closed his eyes and signed to himself, not again! Around him, patrons of Ealdor’s only mirror shop look on with pity. He scowls viciously, but Morgana simply shrugs. Mirth shines in her eyes and her hands move rapidly. Arthur catches half of it. She is mocking his tied-fingers.

“It’s his cheekbones!” He isn’t wailing. No matter how hard Morgana laughs.

He stomps his way up the stairs to the apartment and locks the door in front of him, carefully twisting his fingers until they burn with “go out with me?”

Next time Merlin walks in, he’ll get it right.


End file.
